


In a galaxy far, far away

by Hazel75



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Prompt Fill, fluff and cheese, secret rooms, skoulsonfest2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/pseuds/Hazel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson do some exploring.  Then they do some drinking.  Movie discussions follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a galaxy far, far away

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened and it's too cheesy for words. Really.
> 
> I don't think I have to say where the title's from.

"Hey, Coulson, got a minute?"  It's late afternoon when Skye walks into his office, a roll of schematics in her hands. 

 

He motions her over, and she stands next to where he's sitting and unrolls the plans she's carrying on his desk, placing a stapler on one corner and holding the other side flat with her hand. 

 

"Check this out.  Look, see, right here."  Skye points to a section of the basement schematic.  "This is showing a room between Vault E and this storage room.  I've spent plenty of time down there, and I can assure you there's no room there.  Or at least room with a door.  You know what this means?"  She sounds excited. 

 

"You've found a hidden room."  He nods, intrigued. 

 

"Yeah."  Skye had had this idea to pull all the old schematics and blueprints of the Playground, figuring it possible, if not likely that there were other secret rooms like the one in which they had found the old SSR records.  She's been poring over everything the Koenigs have been able to find, seeking confirmation of her theory.

 

Well, it looks like she's found it. 

 

"Looks promising, Skye."  Coulson says, looking at her face so close to his. 

 

It's been good to see her focus on something besides mastering her so-called gift.  He understands that has to be her number one priority, that she can't feel like a ticking time-bomb and be around people, be here at the Playground.  And, by all accounts, she's made tremendous progress in a fairly short period of time.  He wouldn't say she's been withdrawn precisely because she been around.  But it never seems like all of her is there.  Instead, she seems stretched to thin by anxiety.  So the enthusiasm she's shown towards this, well, it encourages him, and he hopes it means she becoming more comfortable within her own skin again. 

 

"Do you want me to see if Billy can open it up?" 

 

She looks at him as though he's lost his mind.  "You better not.  I found this, and I'm not handing it over to someone else to have all the fun." 

 

Coulson smiles; that's more like it.  "Fine, fine, I won't say anything to anybody.  So, what were you thinking?"

 

Skye shrugs.  "I don't know, I thought I might head down there tonight with some stuff and check things out." 

 

"So, are you totally averse to sharing your find or could I tag along on your expedition?"

 

She looks over at him, and he thinks he sees hope on her face but it's gone to quickly for him to be sure. "I know you're busy, but if you want to..." 

 

He pulls his head back and waggles his eyebrows.  "I'm never too busy for adventure." 

 

"Okay, doofus, when might you be available?"

 

"How about this -- let me wrap up what I'm working on and change clothes.  Meet you down there in say," he looks at his watch, "an hour."

 

"It's a date.  Well, not a date, a plan.  It's a plan.  Stan."  Skye rolls up the schematics and tucks them under her arm, giving him a little wave and a smile as she walks backward out the door.  He shakes his head, and can't help but wonder why she hasn't figured out he can almost always find time for her.

 

***************************

 

Coulson's able to wrap up his review of budget information pretty quickly.  Basically, there's very little money, and a whole world of evil to fight.  So the plan is to ignore the budget once again.  He bets Stark never has to make these kind of decisions.  No one ever said life was fair.

 

Back in his room, he changes into jeans and a khaki button down with flap pockets.  On a whim, he grabs a hat from the back of his closet and places it on his head.  Coulson tells himself it completes the look.  He stops by a supply closet on his way down and picks up work gloves, a flash light and safety glasses.  OSHA's not a big deal around here, but that's no reason to be unprepared. 

 

***************************

 

Skye's already there when he arrives and has an assortment of tools spread out in front of her on a piece of canvas.  She looks up at him and whistles.

 

"Where's your whip, Indy?"

 

He smiles sheepishly and wrinkles his nose.  "The hat's a little much, isn't it?" 

 

He reaches up to take it off, but Skye interrupts him.  "No, leave it, leave it.  I like that you're getting into the spirit of things.  We're just a couple of intrepid adventurers."  She nods. "Besides, it's kind of cute on you.  And I might have gone a little overboard myself," she says, indicating the assortment of tools spread out in front of her.

 

"Is that a pick ax?  And a sledgehammer?"

 

It's her turn to wear a sheepish look.  "Yeah, I guess I got a little excited.  I think I might have a small case of cabin fever." 

 

"How many trips did it take to get this stuff down here?" 

 

"One step ahead of you, A.C.  I got Hunter to help me carry this stuff down but warned him I'd find a way to use a pry bar on him if he didn't leave us alone.  He just smiled and wished us a very pleasant evening and said he'd bring us refreshments."  She points to a bag and shrugs.  "He's a really weird guy, but I guess he can be nice sometimes."

 

"So, anyway."  Skye unrolls the schematic, placing tools on the corners to keep it flat.  "Here's where we are."  Coulson kneels on the floor next to her.  "According to my measurements, the room should be between there and there."  She points to chalk marks on the wall.  He's impressed at her thoroughness.  "I talked to Mack, and he said this wall isn't structural so we can take it down and see what's in there." 

 

She hands him a pry bar and a hammer.  "Now, get to work, Indy.  Daylight's burning." 

 

An hour later, they have only a very small pile of bricks on the canvas.  The mortar is surprisingly sturdy for such an old building.  Or maybe it's not surprising.  Coulson's not a brickmason nor does he have any experience with planned demolition, so what does he know.  He does know it's time for a break. 

 

Hunter's made his presence known even in his absence. The bag he had brought down had several kind of cheese, water crackers, some fruit and flatwear and plates.  And a small candelabra and matches with a note that they be careful and not do anything he wouldn't do with an arrow-pierced heart at the bottom.  Coulson figures they're lucky he didn't include a pack of condoms. 

 

"That little shit.  I'm going to kill him."  Skye fumes, but Coulson waves away her anger. 

 

"He's just trying to get a reaction.  It's much better to ignore him -- sit, have some water and refuel."      

 

She paces for a minute before letting out a long breath and comes to sit next to him, back against the wall, grabbing some cheese and crackers to munch on.

 

"So what do you think's in there?" Skye asks. "I sincerely hope it's not dead bodies."

 

"Uh, yeah, me, too."

 

"Or maybe it's dangerous artifacts, too dangerous for even SHIELD, sealed away from the world." 

 

"Yes, because that has worked out so well for us in the past."  Coulson looks at her carefully.  She appears unfazed, but he knows that's a false face, one she wears to keep him or anyone else from worrying about her. 

 

"I don't know -- maybe there'd be something that would take away powers."  Skye leans her head against the wall.  She suddenly looks and sounds so tired and so wistful; it makes him ache for her although he's relieved that she's letting him know something of what's she been feeling.  "Of course, with my luck we'd find something that would trigger me and bring down the whole place on our heads," she says darkly.

 

Coulson takes her hand in his.  "That's not going to happen. You're in control of your powers.  I have no concerns about you, only for you."        

 

"Yeah, I know and I try to see it that way.  I just, I didn't want this.  All I wanted was to be Skye, the kick-ass field agent, like you."  She bumps his shoulder with hers.  "I never wanted this extra." 

 

"Well, you are Skye, the kick-ass field agent so mission accomplished.  This other -- I know you didn't want it but you'll make it part of you, make it an asset the way you have with every other obstacle life has thrown at you.  Because that's what you do; it's one of the things that amazes me about you.  You don't just overcome -- you gain strength from things that would destroy other people." 

 

"You really see me that way?" she asks, doubt in her voice. 

 

"I see you that way because you are that way."  He looks into her eyes, looking for some sign that she believes him and wishing he make her feel the faith he has in her somehow.  She squeezes his hand before releasing it.

 

"Now, time to get back to work.  Peggy Carter's personal collection of Captain America memorabilia could be in there," she says with a smile.  Standing up, she takes his hand in hers, hauling him to his feet. 

 

"Why else would I be here?" he says with a smirk.  Why else indeed.

 

 *********************

 

Several hours later, they're sitting in Coulson's office while he pours two glasses of scotch for them.  He walks over to where she's sitting and hands her a glass before sitting  down on the couch next to her.  They're covered in dust and sweat and altogether exhausted. 

 

"What I can't understand is why anyone would brick in a room full of budget reports and payroll records?  What's so secret about that?"  Skye says, waving her glass. 

 

"Maybe they were really embarrassed by how badly overbudget they were?  Or how underpaid their agents were?  I can understand the temptation to bury that kind of thing."  Coulson takes a sip of scotch. 

 

She leans back into the couch.  "All I know is that was a bust.  Sorry you wasted a night off for that."

 

"There might be something interesting or useful in there.  I'll have Billy sift through the boxes if you don't want to.  And the night wasn't wasted.  I got to wear my cool hat, and I'm definitely tired enough to sleep tonight.  And," he touches her hand lightly, "I got to hang out with you." 

 

She looks guilty.  "I know I haven't been around much lately.  I just want to get this power _under control_.  I'm ready to not have it sitting there in the back of my mind all. the. time. interfering with everything."   

 

"I get that.  Of all people, I get that.  But you don't have to do it alone.  You taught me that."

 

"Yeah, yeah, practice what you preach and all that."  She gives him a quick smile before continuing.  "Now, hand over that hat; I bet it looks better on me anyway."

 

He rolls his eyes but gives her the hat.  She's right: it does look better on her.  Big surprise. 

 

Skye finishes her scotch with a grimace.  "I don't suppose you have anything easier to drink than scotch around here.  Because I'm sure I'll acquire the taste, but tonight's not the night.  And I kind of feel like I want to be the chick in Raiders of the Lost Ark and hold two shot glasses to my eyes after drinking you under the table."

 

"Thanks for the comparison, glad to know I make you think of a fat, drunk guy -- guess it's time for more treadmill and weights and less desk."  She rolls her eyes at him.  "But, no, I've nothing else on hand besides my very expensive, but distasteful scotch.  But I do know where Hunter hides his beer.  I think he thinks he's buttering me up by letting me in on that secret." 

 

Skye smiles.  "Please, please, please," she mock-begs.  "He totally deserves getting his beer drunk after that stunt he pulled today." 

 

"Alright, but I'll warn you: you're not drinking me under the table tonight or any other night." 

 

"Is that a challenge?  Because bring it on, Coulson.  Bring. It. On."

 

********************

 

Two hours and several beers later, Skye is explaining earnestly how their lives are just like Indiana Jones and Marion.  Apparently, that they find weird shit (her words) and fight Nazis is all that's really necessary.  And he has the hat.  Because even in his muddled state, the differences (which she keeps pointing out) would seem to be an impediment to being "just like".  But, hey, there are worse things than being compared to an intrepid adventurer.  Better than a fat, drunk man.   

  

"Except, really, if you think about it I guess we're better than Indy and Marion."

 

"And how's that?  This ought to be good." he asks, smiling. 

 

"Why are you smiling?  Are you laughing at me?  What I'm saying is serious."  Skye pushes back her hair and tries to put a very sober expression on her face.  That she's weaving back and forth ever so slightly spoils it a bit.    

 

"Well, for one, we save each other.  A lot.  And on purpose.  So maybe we're more like Han and Leia."

 

"Wait. Wait. You're switching movies and genres on me."  He taps her hand with her forefinger. 

 

"Yeah, well, that's my pegorative, perogative, whatever, you know what I mean.  I just think it works better as a comparison." 

 

"I'm still Harrison Ford, though, I hope."  She looks at him like he may be the stupidest person she knows.  He thinks he probably can be pretty stupid when it comes to her. 

 

"Well, yeah, you don't have the boobs for Carrie Fisher."  She looks down at her chest, touching the sides of her breasts.  "Come to think of it, I don't really either." 

 

Coulson shifts in his seat, leaning on his hand and staring at her as she continues.  He thinks he should feel kind of guilty for letting her ramble while he just sits and watches, but he tends to be a quiet drunk, not morose, at least not now, just quiet.  And she's so animated, moving her hands around as she explains how Han saves Leia and then Leia saves Han and how they worked together and that that correlates perfectly with the two of them.  And maybe her dad's like Darth Vader, what with him going crazy over her mom, that's kind of like Vader turning to the Dark Side. And now she's back to the two of them, explaining how they're better than Han and Leia.  Which didn't they just go through this?  Shit, they're drunk. 

 

"Are you even listening to me?" Skye says, poking a hard, accusing finger into his chest. 

 

He looks at her and nods a little too enthusiastically he thinks, but he's not really sure what would come out if he spoke. 

 

"And, another thing, if Luke was a Jedi, why couldn't Leia be one?  Explain that to me."  Before he can come up with a semi-intelligent response, she answers her own question.  "Sexism, that's why.  Because, of course, there couldn't be a woman Jedi back then.  There better be in the new movies," she finishes with a fierce look on her still very smudged face. 

Coulson thinks she's already a Jedi even if she doesn't know it yet and realizes he's spoken that thought out loud. 

 

Skye tilts her head.  "So you are listening to me.  I wasn't sure you were.  You were just staring with this weird look on your face.  Why aren't you talking more?  Why am I the only one talk--"

 

Coulson closes his hand around the wrist of the hand that's still poking him in the chest (which, by the way, ow) and pulls her closer too him, rubbing her fingers between his.

 

"What are you doing?" Her eyes are narrowed, but she doesn't look offended or angry, just confused. 

 

" _Admit it, you like me sometimes,_ " he nods at her, leaning in a bit. 

 

She smiles at him -- she's quick on the draw, even with a few beers in her.  " _Yeah, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel._ "

 

" _A scoundrel, I like the sound of that._ "  He says in a husky voice, only slightly marred by the fact that his tongue and lips aren't working quite like they should. 

 

" _Stop that, my hands are dirty._ "  She pretends to try to pull her hand away as he keeps rubbing her fingers, and he wonders if her eyes have always been that wide or if that's something new. 

 

" _My hands are dirty, too, what're you afraid of?_ "  He's still leaning in; he can't seem to stop himself. 

 

" _Afraid?_ "  She's leaning, too.  Maybe they're being drawn inexorably together.

 

" _You're trembling._ " 

 

She's not trembling though; she's holding herself very, very still, and those words come out right against her lips.  Coulson thinks if he maybe just moves the smallest bit, but then she moves and her lips are against his.  He parts his lips just a bit, and she answers by taking his lower lip between hers, ever so gentle.  He wants to follow her lead; he doesn't want to take advantage although he's not sure he hasn't already.  But then Skye uses the hand he's not holding to pull him closer to her, and all he can think about is kissing Skye and how good and right it feels. 

 

There's a lot of tongue and teeth, and, God, he likes it when she takes his lower lip in her teeth and pulls.  And then he's got his tongue in her mouth again, and he's pushing it against hers, and he loves that, too.  He brings his hand to her face to span her eyes and jaw, rubbing his thumb against the corner of her mouth.  He pulls back for a moment to look at her and rests his forehead against hers.  She looks into his eyes and grins broadly. 

 

"Do you have any idea how corny that was?  Or what a giant dork you are?"  

 

"Always the reaction I look for when I romance a woman.  Glad to see I haven't lost my touch," he says as he moves his mouth back to hers for another deep kiss, before dragging it down her neck, open-mouthed and wet stopping only to tease her pulsepoint with his teeth and tongue.  "And, by the way, you are apparently every bit as much of a dork as I am," he breathes in between bites.     

 

She brings her hands to his face and pulls him up so that he's looking into her eyes again.  "Do you think maybe we could be dorks together?  Even when the alcohol wears off?" 

 

"Yes.  And I'll prove it to you as soon as I'm sober.  Which I'm afraid won't be until tomorrow morning."

 

"That's okay.  You don't know how long I've waited; I guess I can wait a few more hours.  Only I don't want to say goodnight."  

 

"Hmm.  I'm facing the same conundrum.  What would Han do?" Coulson says.

 

"Well, he's a scoundrel.  I think Han would want Leia to take a shower and come back to bed with him.  But he's nice men, too, so I think he'd be okay with them just sleeping together.  Maybe a little cuddling."  Skye looks at him with a very tentatively hopeful smile across her lips. 

 

He stands, holding his hands out to her. 

 

"I think Han might be onto something.  You know I've got my own shower back at my room.  No peeking, I promise." 

 

"Coulson, I think you may be a scoundrel."  But her smile's looking less tentative with every passing moment, and she takes his hands as she stands.  "But you're nice men, too." 


End file.
